Why the Rain falls and the Wildfire burns
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: Rain Wildstorm, one of Fairy Tails strongest mages, the flame god slayer. What exactly happened to her and her sister Chika as they both went through everything along with Natsu and his team? Story of my OC, Rain. Takes place alongside the anime. First 5 chapters are backstory, rest happen in the anime. T for some non graphic death, some swearing, and fights later on. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my story about an OC that I've created in a role play forum, and a friend of mines OC as well

-Disclaimer- i don't own fairy tail, it's characters, or Chika. They are all owned by their respective owners. I only own Rain

* * *

The city of Antiva, it's one if the more prosperous city's in Fiore. Here, there's little crime, and the kids play in the streets all day. There's a beach just a mile away and you can often find kids playing there or in the park just by the city, as their parents work

This is where our story begins

* * *

Her big sister had gotten tired and decided to go home for a snack. But Rain had opted to stay and play some more

Rain was a nice little 11-year-old, she had long natural bright blue hair, and bright blue eyes. She had a bit of a tan due to being outside all the time. She often wore a pretty blue sun dress and usually went without shoes

Rain was playing around in the sand and laughing to herself. She was so distracted by her playing that she didn't realize the sun had almost set until she heard her dad walk up to her

"Rain, come along now, it's getting late" her father said

Rain stopped and looked, finally seeing how late it was "sorry daddy" she apologized

Her dad smiled "it's ok honey, but let's go home now"

Rain nodded and started walking, only to stop and realize that she was completely worn out, she let out a big yawn

Her dad saw and gently picked up his daughter "you Get so tired playing out here"

Rain smiled "it's just so fun" she told him as he carried her home

Her father finally arrived home and set her down "go get cleaned up and we'll eat dinner" he told her

Rain nodded as walked to the bathroom to wash her hands

She went to the dining room and sat by her big sister Angela

"Hey there Raindrop, what took ya?" Angela asked, Angela was very near Rain's twin, except she was 3 years older and had dark black hair that was often in a pony tale

"Angie I told you to stop calling me that" Rain pouted

"Alright you two calm down" Said a gentle voice that could only be their mother Jessica

The two girls quieted down and after the table was set and their father, Jake, joined them, the family ate dinner together

After dinner the girls were sent to bed as usual. Angela fell asleep right away but Rain was having trouble going to sleep

Jake and Jessica sat by her on the bed and told her a bed time story. Jessica sang Rain a lullaby and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rain soon fell asleep

The parents smiled at their sleeping girl and got up, walking to their own bed to sleep

That night, Rain dreamt of playing all day in the bright sun, but as fate would have it, the next day would be anything but bright

* * *

So that's CH 1. If anyone from the FT forum is reading this, you may know what happens next

Anyway please give it a nice ol review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Decided to power write Ch. 2, it's here and I hope you all love it!

* * *

Rain woke up and yawned, she'd slept in a bit and it was closer to noon than morning

She got out of bed and changed into one of her favorite blue sun dresses

She walked out of her room and saw her mom "mommy, I'm going down to the beach to play" she said

"Ok Rain, have fun" Jessica told her

Rain smiled and ran down to the beach and spent the next few hours playing around in the sand

As Rain played, she noticed on the horizon that there was a big wave heading towards the shore and frowned at it

Suddenly her father Jake was behind her, looking like he'd run the entire way there. "Rain!" He called

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Rain asked

"No time Rain, go to the top of the bell tower and wait there ok?" Her father said

"But-"

"Just do it Rain!"

Rain nodded frantically and raced to the large bell tower, which was located in the city's center

As the little girl raced up the steps, she saw that the 'big wave' she'd spotted earlier was actually a tsunami of massive size

Rain quickened her pace and finally arrived at the top if the bell tower and looked down, seeing that many were also heading to the safety from the oceans wrath that the bell tower provided

But it was too late for them and soon the tsunami crashed against the city, covering all who were running

Before long the water had risen to just a few feet under the tower where Rain was

The girl herself was huddled up against the wall, terrified out of her mind and close to tears

She'd been worrying about her family and what happened to them. She'd seen a few bodies of those not fast enough to escape the water float by

After a few hours, Rain saw the sight that she'd never wanted to see, but knew she would. A group of bodies were currently floating by, and she recognized most of them as friends

But there were three she saw that she couldn't look away from

Her parents, and her sister's lifeless bodies floated by the tower where she was

Her mother Jessica, her father Jake, and her older sister Angela

Her sisters face was permanently frozen in terror, as she must have been screaming when the water hit

It was then that young Rain started crying, she wailed and wailed "no, no no no no" she cried

She remembered how her sister always called her Raindrop and how it always annoyed her, but now she'd give anything to hear her sister again

And so the girl cried, for two full days and nights Rain cried as the water slowly got lower and lower until finally it receded back into the sea

"I'm alone" she said to herself "im alone, and it's all the waters fault"

* * *

So that's it! Pretty sad huh? Poor Rain

well don't forget to review it!

And tell all your friends about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! (Im going to be saying that at the start of every chapter BTW)

So in case anyone didn't know, Rain is actually an OC of mine from a FT role play forum.

And her best friend on the forum is this girl named Chika

so when Chika's Author, my Friend Neko-Chan, heard I was making a story about Rain, she asked if Chika could be in it. To which I happily agreed

So without further ado, lets meet Chika

* * *

Rain was crying again

She hated this stupid orphanage

Most of the kids were bullies and the staff was always too busy to help or just didnt care

It had been a week since the aid corp had found Antiva, the only survivor they'd found had been Rain in the bell tower

Rain had developed a fear of water, she took showers, quick ones, reluctantly, but other than that she refused to have anything to do with water as it made her think of the tsunami

The other kids had soon found out this and since had taken it upon themselves to shoot her with water guns whenever they got the chance

"Look! She's crying!" One shouted

"Maybe she's thirsty!" Another declared

After emptying their guns the kids going off to find someone else to torment

They found it in the form of a young 10-year-old girl, she had long black hair with red at the tips, she was wearing a low-cut jacket type shirt that left her lower stomach bear and a skirt that went to her knees

The girl in question was currently having a fit and crying "I saw it, he's dead!" She cried, the girl in question, the staff had discovered, had the ability to read people's minds and see past events through them

Though she never had any real control over it. There were also rumors that she was a witch

"Look she's seeing things again!" One kid said and started teasing her

After the kids left her in a crying heap curled up in a corner, Rain walked over to her and sat by her

"Hi" she said

"H-hi" the girl responded

"My names Rain Wildstorm" Rain told her

"Chika Wildfire" the girl sad

Rain smiled "hey our last names are really similar" she noticed

Chika nodded

"Hey, is it true that you can read minds?" Rain asked her

"Yeah... But I hate it, I don't have any control over it" Chika said

Rain sighed, this girl kind of reminded her of her sister when she got sad. In those times, Rain always gave her a hug to help

So that's what she did now and gave Chika a warm hug

Chika resisted at first, but soon hugged back

"Chika?" Rain asked

"Yeah?" She asked

"We should leave here" Rain suggested

"You mean run away?" Chika asked

Rain nodded "yeah, lets run away and find somewhere to live together, like sisters. And no one will pick on us again"

Chika looked up and smiled a little "yeah... We could do that"

That night, after everyone had went to bed. Rain tiptoed out of bed and dressed in blue jeans, blue shoes, a blue shirt, and a blue jacket

She crept over to Chika's bed "hey" she whispered "ready?"

Chika nodded and they both packed up their blankets and pillows in some bags Rain had taken

They crept out the door as quietly as they could and soon left the city, holding hands and walking together as they tried to find a new place to live

* * *

Aaaaaand cut! Great! So that's Ch. 3

Where will the girls go? What will happen to them?

You'll have to wait for Ch. 4

Which, at the rate I'm going, may be up in a few hours

Anyway, I'll get right to work on the next chapter

And remember, your reviews feed the plot hamsters in my head :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Well I hope you guys are liking the fic so far

We probably won't be getting to fairy tail until much later down the road

We probably won't see much magic force while either besides a little but every now and then

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

In the days they'd spent traveling together, Rain and Chika got to know each other, telling each other their deepest secrets and everything about them

As it turned out, Chika was about 7 months younger than Rain was, so Rain naturally felt responsible for her new sisters well being

They never stayed in or near towns for very long because Chika often got headaches from all the people's minds

It turned out that Chika also knew fire magic, so they did a few odd jobs and bought some sleeping bags. They usually slept outside at night, liking the peaceful night sky, and it never was could because Chika's magic fire never went out

One night, about a month after they'd run away, Rain and Chika were settling down for bed in a grassy field "Hey Chika?" Rain asked

"Yeah Rain?" Chika replied as she got in her sleeping bag

"What's it like to use magic?" Rain asked

"Well... It's hard to explain. It's like I have this super power, but I know almost nothing about it" Chika tried to explain

"Well, next time we visit a town maybe we could find you a tutor or something?" Rain suggested

Chika was quiet as she thought it over "well... I guess it couldn't hurt" she decided

So a few days later they came to a small village at the base of a mountain

They asked around for any mages that could teach fire magic. And as luck would have it, a fire Mage had just moved in last week and was looking for possible students

So after hearing this the girls eagerly sought out the fire Mage and asked if he could tutor Chika

After some deliberating, the man agreed to teach Chika to better control her magic.

So they stayed in the village for days and days. Rain suddenly found that she had lots of time to herself during the days and took to asking around about any interesting things

One day Rain noticed that there was some old building near the peak of the mountain. When she asked about it, the villagers told her that it was a temple to an old flame god that was no longer worshipped

Interested by this, Rain decided to visit the temple. She found that while climbing the stairs to the temple would take most of the day, there was a free taxi service that would take her up in only ten minutes

After the taxi dropped her off, Rain walked into the temple and marveled at it. While from the village it seemed old and decrepit, it turned out it was actually still in great shape and maintained by some monks

One of the monks saw that she was fascinated by the temple and showed her around. He told her that the temple had once been dedicated to the god of flames

The flame god had been a just be kind patron to the area, and even taught a chosen few Flame god magic, a magic so strong that it rivaled even Dragon slayer magic

Though one day he became mad and cruel. Punishing the villagers and becoming a tyrant

It was then that the flame god magic user rose up against his master and slew him, thus earning that magic the name 'god Slayer magic'

practically enthralled by the story, Rain asked "what happened to the flame god slayer?"

"Well before he died, he passed all knowledge of his magic into a tome, saying that it would choose the next flame god slayer" the monk explained

"But alas, so far in the last hundred years, the tome has not chosen a new slayer"

Rain awed "could I see it?" She asked

The monk smiled "hoping you'll be the next flame god slayer eh?" He asked

Rain blushed and looked away "maybe" she mumbled. In truth, ever since she'd found out that Chika had magic shed been hoping for the chance to be a Mage too

The monk chuckled "we keep the tome in display in this room here" he said and led Rain into another room

It was plain except for a podium in the center, seated in the podium was a small stone tablet that pulsed with ancient magical runes

The monk picked up the tablet and handed it to Rain to inspect

Rain wondered at the tome and looked all over it

Suddenly, the tablet cracked

It cracked and suddenly shattered

The monk looked stunned "what happened?" He demanded

Rain was just as stunned and confused "I-... U dont know, all I did was hold it..." Suddenly from the cracks and prices of the tome, a blackish fire like ball floated upwards and flew into Rain, causing her to faint

Rain opened her eyes and saw Chika's worried face over her

"Rain! Oh thank the gods your ok" Chika cried and hugged her

Rain hugged back and looked around, seeing that she was still in the temple and the monks were watching her "what happened?" She asked them

One monk stepped forward "when you picked up the tome, the essence inside of it transferred into you"

Rain frowned and Chika stopped hugging her and looked at the monks

"So... What does that mean?" Rain asked

"It means, miss Rain" one monk said "that you are the next Flame god Slayer"

* * *

Alright! That'll do it for Ch. 4 looks like little Rain just got something huge thrown at her

Well don't forget to give me a review so I can feed those plot hamsters, they eat a lot and only one review isn't enough to sustain them

Ok, she'd you guys later. I'll get right to work on Ch. 5


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I hope everyone who reads this (all 4 of you I'm sure) are liking this story

If you have any suggestions for the story, or maybe there's things you dislike about it, just give it a review and tell me

Anyway, when last we left off, Rain was just told she was the next Flame God Slayer, so lets find out what happens next!

* * *

Rain was actually shocked, sure this is what she'd wanted, but she didn't actually think that it would happen

She just looked back and forth between Chika, who was quietly sitting beside her, and the monks

"A... Flame god slayer?" She asked

"Indeed" a monk said

"But... How? And why me? I'm just a nobody..." Rain said

"Rain that's not true!" Chika berated her "you are somebody! Your Rain, my sister" she said firmly

Rain lowered her head "your right, sorry Chika"

"To answer your questions we're not entirely sure ourselves" a monk said "we were only told that the tome would pass on the magic to the sole chosen individual"

Rain frowned "so... How does it work?" She asked "the magic I mean?"

The monks shook their heads "we know not, only a Mage could explain magic to you, and even then they wouldn't truly understand your abilities" he said

"There have been seldom few god slayers over the years, and none if them were flame ones" he continued

Chika frowned as she went into thought "well, I know fire magic, that's close right?"

The monks looked at each other and discussed it "it's possible that you could help" one finally said "although god slayer magic goes far beyond simple fire magic, or even dragon slayer magic"

"However, this is as good a place to start as any, you two should practice together on your travels"

Rain nodded "so we don't have to stay here?"

A monk shook his head "no, we have no intention of keeping children against their will, besides, this is a blessing to you"

A god slayer in the old times was supposed to keep their liege god in check" they explained

"however, since it's been many years since the gods took interest in mortal affairs, the god slayers now days do as they please. So you are free to do as you wish

"We only warn you not to misuse your powers" they said "however, we would suggest that you seek a magic guild, it's not far from here. It's called Fairy Tail if I remember correctly

"They'll care for you and help both of you with your magic. It's located in a city nearby called Magnolia I believe"

Rain frowned "maybe we'll do that..." She said

Chika nodded "that might be a good idea"

A few hours later, Chika and Rain left the little village and continued their travels

"This is so exciting!" Chika declared "I mean you, a fire god slayer!"

"Flame" Rain corrected "flame sounds cooler" she said with a grin

Chika giggled "your right, well miss god slayer, where to now?"

Rain thought "well... We could try that place that the monks were telling us about. That guild"

"Fairy tail..." Chika mused "well, it couldn't hurt"

"Oh wait, what about your mind reading thing?" Rain asked with a worry "if it's in a city, you'll be getting really bad headaches"

Chika grinned "actually, my teacher solved that. At least until I can find a way to block them out myself" she said and produced a brown hat "this will block out all but the loudest minds" she said and put it on

RWellPoint herself grinning too "well then, lets go find this guild" she declared and looked at the map the monks had given her "looks like it's just a few days away" she observed "well, you ready Chika?"

Chika nodded and grabbed Rain's hand "ready" she said

And with that the two little mages headed towards the city if magnolia in search if the guild called Fairy Tail

* * *

Alright! That does it for Chapter 5

I hope you guys liked it! I'm kinda making some of it up as I go and planning out the rest

Well just leave a review right there for me, and I'll get working on Chapter six right away!

Ok, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello faithful readers! If I have any of those anyway

Anyway, I've been busy so I didn't get this done as soon as I'd wanted

Well I'll stop talking/typing now and get on with the story that I'm sure you all love!

* * *

Makarov studied the two young girls in front of him, as did about 4 other children

"Hm... That's quite a tale" The dwarf said "you two have been through a lot"

Rain and Chika both nodded

"It seems like fairy tail is a magnet for children such as yourself" makarov told them

The other four children around, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane, all nodded as well

"Well I think there's only one thing to do with you two" The guild master said

Rain and Chika looked at him, barely breathing as they waited to see what he'd say

"Go get yourselves guild stamps" Makarov told them

The two girls broke into wide grins and ran off to get their stamps. The other kids running after them and asking them tons of questions

Makarov studied them from afar "hm, our family keeps growing and growing it seems"

Rain and Chika returned from getting their stamps.

Rain had hers in bright blue on the back of her right hand

Chika's was red and located on her stomach

The two girls grinned happily and started talking with the other kids

"So what's a god slayer?" Natsu asked Rain

Rain shrugged "it's supposed to be even stronger than a dragon slayer"

Natsu frowned "that can't be true, Igneel never said anything about something stronger than dragon slayers"

"Who's Igneel?" Chika asked

"He was my foster dad, and he was a fire dragon" Natsu replied

"Whooooooaa" Rain and Chika said "a dragon, that's so cool!"

Natsu shrugged "yeah, it was"

The kids all got to know each other and soon became friends

Makarov smiled at the children, thinking that they'd all turn into great mages in the years to come

* * *

And that's Ch. 6

i hope you guys all liked it!

the next chapter will take place at the start of the Anime!

So stay tuned for that!

and don't forget to review it!

ok, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Aaaaaaaallright guys! Now that we got the entire backstory out if the way, I can start the real story!

Which isn't much of a story, it's actually the anime, but with Rain and Chika added in. But mainly Rain

And they won't be like the super main characters in it either, no stealing the spotlight from Natsu and his team

But they will be part of major events, like the guild war, battle of fairy tail, the oracion seis arc, and so on and they'll have their moments

Oh and I'll be listing which episodes each chapter takes place in, so you'll know in case you haven't seen it yet so I don't spoil anything for you

Anyway, it'll be cool, so lets get one with it!

Episode 2: Fire dragon, monkey, and bull

(if you haven't seen this already then I honestly don't know why your reading FT Fanfiction if you've barely seen the anime at all)

Oh and I should probably do a disclaimer just in case

i don't own Fairy tail, or its characters or story, nor do I own Chika, all I own is Rain and I do t take credit for anything else. But I do love it to death

* * *

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open the doors to fairy tail

"Hey Natsu welcome back" greeted some of the guild members

Natsu slugged a guild member in the face, causing Lucy to sweatdrop "Hey why'd you hit him?!"

"That lead was fake!" Natsu shouted to his guild mate he'd hit

"Hey I just pass along the rumors I hear!" He protested

Soon the entire guild was enveloped in a brawl, Lucy was pretty stunned to say the least

"Is it always like this?" She asked Happy

"Pretty much" The exceed responded. While the brawl took place he pointed out and told Lucy about most of the members

'Wow there's a lot of mages here' Lucy thought

"Hey can you quit thinking so loudly" Chika said from a table next to Lucy and put on her hat, then seemed relieved

"Uh... Sorry?" Lucy responded

"That's Chika" Happy said "she has this weird ability to read thoughts"

"Is that her magic?" Lucy asked

"No she was just born with it, she doesn't really have any control over it, her magic is fire and light" Happy explained "she wears that hat to block thoughts, and she's pretty attached to it"

Lucy nodded. Soon makarov stepped in and quickly put an end to the fight

After some introductions, Lucy joined the guild and got her stamp

"Check it out Natsu I'm a member of Fairy Tail" she said happily

"Cool Luny" Natsu said

"It's Lucy!"

"Please why don't you send someone!?" A boy asked Makarov

"Hey who's that?" Lucy asked

"That's Romeo, his dad Makau is a member" Happy said

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted after Makarov told him to stop whining about his dad and left

Natsu punched the bored and walked out, following Romeo

Mirajane explained Natsu's anger about it and his upbringing

"A real dragon?!" Lucy asked

Mirajane nodded "yeah, a lot of the younger members of Fairy Tail, like Natsu, Gray, and Chika all had bad childhoods

Lucy nodded and went after Natsu to help

-at Mt. Hakabe-

"Why would anyone do a job here? She inquires" Lucy's clock spirit said

Chika just sighed and walked by Natsu

"The job was to kill a big monster called a Vulcan" Natsu said "why'd you even join us anyway?"

"Well what about her? She came too. She points out" The spirit said

"Chika can help by sensing Makau's thoughts, fighting, and by giving me fire in a pinch" Natsu said "plus she works with me a lot, we're like partners"

"I wouldn't go that far, your thoughts are just so minimal they don't give me headaches" Chika said with a smirk

"I think she just said your stupid. She says" The clock said

"Yeah, I figured that much" Natsu huffed

Suddenly a big Vulcan cane out of nowhere "Woman!" It shouted and grabbed the clock spirit that held Lucy and ran off

"Hey what the?!" Natsu shouted "C'mon guys lets go!" He said and ran after it, Chika and Happy on his heels

They quickly ran into the cave that the Vulcan was in with Lucy, and just in time too as they saw the clock spirit leave. Leaving Lucy vulnerable

"Hey ya big monkey!" Natsu shouted, he was about to say something but he slipped and fell

"Natsu you really are an idiot" Chika sighed

"Woman!" The Vulcan shouted when it noticed Chika

"Uh oh" Chika said "light beam!" She shouted and shot a beam of light from her hands, which smacked into the Vulcan and stunned him long enough for Lucy to run away from it

"Thanks" she told Chika, who nodded

"Alright now I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted and charged the Vulcan

Him and the monkey started trading blows "where's my friend!" Natsu demanded

"Natsu" Chika said

"Give me back Makau!"

"Natsu" Chika called

"Come on ya big dumb monkey! Where is he!" Natsu shouted and punched the Vulcan into the wall

"Natsu!" Chika shouted

"What?!"

"That IS Makau!" Chika yelled

Natsu looked dumbfounded "oh..." He said and looked at the Vulcan

The creature shifted back into a familiar looking Mage

"Makau!" Natsu cried and started bandaging him, Happy helped out

"Wait... How is that possible?" Lucy asked Chika

"Vulcans take over the body of certain people to sustain them" Chika said "that one must have taken over Makau"

"So is it still inside him?" Lucy asked worried

"No once it's been defeated, the vulcans mind withdraws from it's host and dies" Chika explained

-back in magnolia-

After a happy reunion, Makau and his son left to go home

Lucy smiled "that was exciting" she said

Chika nodded "hey what was your name?"

"Lucy" Lucy said

Chika nodded "well it's nice to meet you" she said "I'm sure my sister would love to meet you"

"Oh well where is she?" Lucy asked

"She's on a mission and won't be back for a while" Natsu said happily

"You sound pretty glad about that" Lucy noticed

"He just doesn't like that my sister is tougher than he is" Chika said

"Hey that's not true!" Natsu said "last time I was this close to beating her!"

"Wow she sounds strong" Lucy said

"Yeah she's one of Fairy tails strongest wizards" Happy explained as Natsu argued with Chika

"Sounds like Her and Natsu don't get along" Lucy said

"Oh they're actually really good friends, Natsu just likes to spar with her alot and gets irritated that he loses most of the time" Happy explained

"Wow, I hope I get to meet her soon" Lucy said

"Alright lets go" Natsu said as he walked away from Chika, who waved and headed home

"Sure lets go to the guild" Lucy said

* * *

Cool! So that's Ch. 7!

I hope you guys liked it!

sorry if I misspelled Makau's name, I wasn't sure how it's supposed to be spelled so I just guessed it

So Rain wasnt actually in this chapter, but that's because I wanted to build up a rep for her

Anyway she'll be in the next chapter, so don't fret!

And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Allrighty I'll get to work on Ch. 8 and try to get it up soon!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Well I've finished the next chapter!

Special thanks to IA, Night, and Keller for helping by pointing out my mistakes I've missed

Thank you guys, Im going to start working on those things immediately

Ok, now in with the fic!

Episode 5: the wizard in armor

* * *

It was a typical day in the fairy tail guild hall

Loki quickly ran out if the guild hall, leaving a dumbstruck Lucy "what's up with him?"

Mirajane was standing by her "Loki has a bad history with celestial wizards" she told Lucy "rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end well"

Nearby, Gray and Natsu were butting heads and swapping insults

"you got a problem flame brain?!" Gray demanded

"Gray your clothes" Cana said from her spot at the bar by the two wizards

"Ah!" Gray exclaimed and looked around for his missing clothes

Natsu was just about to slug Gray in the face when suddenly Loki burst through the doors

"Bad news!" He yelled "Erza and Rain are coming!"

The guild suddenly went into a panic

"Wow, the way they're getting worked up you'd think Erza and Rain were demons or something" Lucy said "Wait who's Rain by the way? I've heard of Erza but not Rain"

Mirajane was once again by Lucy's side "well you see along with Erza, Rain is one of the two strongest female wizards in the guild. So together they're more than a bit intimidating"

"Wow, is she really that strong?" Lucy asked

Mirajane nodded "mhmm, she uses a very old and powerful magic, but she's kind of free spirited, kinda like Natsu but even more so"

Lucy nodded as she processed the information "and do her and Erza go on missions together a lot?"

"Yeah, while Rain is really free spirited, And Erza is too. But unlike Rain, Erza can exhibit more self control and level headedness in lots of situations, where Rain kind of just goes on instinct" Mirajane explained

"Yep, that's my sister for ya" Chika said from her table nearby

"Wait your sister is Rain?" Lucy asked her

Chika nodded "mhmm, well we're not blood sisters, but we both found each other when we were young and we grew up together, so we consider each other sisters" she explained

Just then the guild doors were kicked open, revealing two figures, one with long Red hair, the other with slightly shorter blue hair

But what stood out most were the massive horns that each carried, both were decorated with good and jewels along the base

The figures walked in and set the horns down with a loud crash and they turned to face the guild

Erza wore her usual blank face as she looked around. Rain grinned and stood atop both horns, one foot on each tip

"Wow, they're pretty" Lucy commented to herself

"Hey guys what are those things you got?" One if the guild members asked Rain and Erza

"They're horns of the monsters we killed" Erza said matter of factly

"Yep, and the locals were so happy with us they decorated the horns and gave them to us as gifts" Rain said

"Mirajane, where's master Makarov?" Erza asked

"Sorry Erza he's at a guid masters meeting" Mirajane explained

"I see. Right, now listen up!" Erza said "while me and Rain were traveling we heard some things. Apparently Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble lately"

Rain nodded and hopped down by Erza and crossed her arms

Erza pointed to Cana "Cana you need to cut down on your drinking"

Rain grinned "keep up the drinking!"

Erza pointed to Wakabe, who as always, was smoking his pipe "Wakabe stop that disgusting habit"

Rain tossed Wakabe a pipe "got ya this on the road"

Erza turned and saw Nab over by the request board "Nab, I suspected I'd find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job already!"

Rain gave Nab a thumbs up "take as long as you need!"

Erza spotted Makau over by Cana "and Makau.." She sighed

Makau sweatdropped "at least say something"

"I don't even know where to begin, I've almost given up on you" Erza said

Rain chuckled "doing great Makau!"

Lucy just stared "wow Erza is really tearing into everyone"

Happy, who had made his way over to Lucy, nodded "yep that's Erza for ya"

"And Rain is basically contradicting everything she says..." Lucy said

"Yep that's Rain for ya" Happy said

"Even so, they seem like perfectly sane people, or at least saner than anyone else in this guild" Lucy said "I don't understand why everyone is afraid of them"

"Now, are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked

"Aye" Happy said and pointed them out to Erza

Gray and Natsu had their arms around eachothers shoulders

"Oh h-hey Erza" Gray stuttered nervously

"Y-yeah w-what's up?" Natsu asked

Rain grinned and put them both in a playful headlock "how ya guys doing?" She asked

"We're great Rain" Gray mumbled

"Aye" Natsu said

"Why is Natsu acting like happy?" Lucy asked

"Well that's great, I'm glad to see the two of you acting like good friends" Erza said

"Yep, though it's perfectly natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then" Rain said

"Well I wouldn't say we're the best if friends" Gray said

"Aye" Natsu agreed

"Ok seriously what's up with Natsu?" Lucy asked

"He's scared" Mirajane said "A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him pretty bad"

"Well that was stupid" Lucy said

"Yeah and the next day he challenged Rain to a fight with the same results" Cana said

"Wow..." Lucy sweatdropped

"And later Gray stumbled upon Rain and Erza and he didnt have any clothes on so they both beat him up" Makau said with a laugh

"And they also beat up Loki for hitting on them" Cana said "but he deserved it"

"Yeah can't say I blame them" Lucy said

"Natsu" Rain said cheerfully

"Gray" Erza said "we have a favor to ask you two"

The dragon slayer and ice make mage traded glances and then looked back at Erza

"You see while traveling me and Rain overheard something that's got me worried" Erza explained

"We'd go ask the master before taking action but this is kinda important" Rain said "and he isn't here, so we gotta go soon"

"You two are the strongest wizards here" Erza said

"Well besides us anyway" Rain said cheerfully

"We could really use your help" Erza told Natsu and gray

The other guild members started mumbling to eachother

"Those four"

"Erza and Rain asking Natsu and Gray for help?"

"Never thought I'd see that happen"

"We'll meet at the train station tomorow morning" Erza said

Natsu and Gray traded pained looks at the thought of working on the same team

"Erza, Rain, Natsu, and Gray" Mirajane said "I never saw that coming. This could be the strongest team fairy tail had ever seen" she said and imagined a hero shot of the four

-the next morning at the magnolia train station-

The air was thick with the smile of trains constantly coming and going

There were tons of people constantly boarding and exciting trains as they went to their specific destinations and there was a loud noise of everyone talking

"This is a terrible idea!" Natsu said

"I couldn't agree more" Gray said "Erza and Rain must have had some screws loose when they asked you to join the team!"

The argument of the two quickly escalated

Lucy sighed as she sat on a nearby bench with Happy, who was busy eating a fish

"Lets just stay here and pretend we don't know them" Lucy suggested

"Why'd you come anyway?" Happy asked with a mouthful of fish

"Mira asked me to" Lucy said

-flash back to yesterday In the guild hall-

Lucy was talking with Mirajane at the bar

"When Erza isn't looking, Gray and Natsu will be at eachothers throats" Mirajane said to Lucy "And Rain isn't exactly the best choice when it comes to breaking up fights"

Lucy frowned "why's that?"

"She loves a good fight and will usually jump into one for fun" Mirajane explained "and besides that she kinda likes to mess with Natsu and Gray"

Lucy nodded

"So I'd like you to go with them and help keep them in line" Mirajane said

-flashback end. Back to present time in the train station-

"Well your not doing a very good job of it" Happy pointed out

"What can I say, they're helpless" Lucy said

"Sorry we're late, have you been waiting long?" Erza's voice said

Lucy turned to face her "oh no not reall-..." She cut herself off as she saw the massive cart full of luggage. It was so big that Rain was sitting in a lawn chair on the top of it, next to her suitcase, though if Erza was aware of the hitchhiking girl she didn't seem to care

"That's a lot of bags..." Lucy said

"So are we ready to go?" Erza asked

"Yep we're ready!" Gray said

"Aye ma'am!" Natsu said

Lucy introduced herself to Erza

"Oh right your the new girl" Erza said "I've heard of you, I heard you single handedly took down a mercenary gorilla with just your pinky finger"

"Wow it'll be good to have someone like that on the team" Rain said as she jumped down next to Erza and Lucy

"Uh... Well..." Lucy stammered

"I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza said and shook Lucy's hand

"And I'm Rain Wildstorm" Rain grinned

"I'm Lucy, oh and I've already met your sister" Lucy told Rain

Rain chuckled "ah met Chika did ya? Yeah me and her are so close we're sisters in all but name, and even then it's really close" she said

"Right, your last name is Wildstorm and hers is Wildfire" Lucy remembered

"Yep, people like to call us the Wilds when they talk about both of us" Rain chuckled

"Oh, that explains it then, I heard people say something about the Wilds a few times" Lucy said "now I know they were referring to you and your sister"

Erza nodded "yes they're quite the pair of wizards"

Rain grinned "yep we sure are, now lets get going eh?"

Erza and Lucy agreed and soon the three of them, as well

As Natsu, Gray, and happy, had all boarded the train

* * *

Alright! That'll do it for this chapter!

I'll finish the rest of this episode and get partially through the next in Chapter 9

I hopped everyone reading liked it!

Be sure to give it a review

Weather you liked it or not, or maybe you have some constructive criticism. I welcome both enthusiastically

Well I guess that's it for now, bubye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Well I've finally finished the next chapter for you!

I hope you all like it!

Episode 5: the wizard in armor

Episode 6: Fairies in the wind

* * *

"Lullaby huh?" Gray asked

Erza nodded "and if the dark guild eisenwald is after it, it can't be good"

Erza, Rain, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were all sitting in seats aboard the train car

Natsu was out cold, Rain had knocked him out earlier so he didnt have to suffer the motion sickness from the train

"So were going to stop them?" Lucy asked

Rain nodded "right, if we can find Eragor and capture him then we can stop whatever it is he has planned"

-a few hours later-

the group had just rescued Natsu from the train, they'd left him on and he had gotten into a brief scuffle with an eisenwald Mage

As a result he'd been tossed out of the train and on to the magic mobile that Erza was driving

They'd quickly run to the train station to find the entire Eisenwald guild waiting for them, along with it's leader Eragore the Reaper

"Welcome to our parlor, Fairy Tail flies" Eragore said

"You fiend" Erza said "tell us what your planning to do with lullaby"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Eragore asked and flew into the air

"He flew!" Lucy said

"It's wind magic" Said happy

Eragore landed on a pole with several speakers on it "what's the one thing that every train station has?"

"Your going to broadcast the song to the city?" Natsu asked

Rain clenched her fists

"Hundreds have flocked to the station to see the action" Eragore said "if I turn up the volume loud enough maybe I'll kill the entire city with my song of death and thousands will die"

"You would kill all those innocent people!?" Demanded Gray

"That's not going to help get you legalized, it'll just make it worse!" Lucy shouted

"We're through trying to regain our status" Eragore said "now we only want power, and doing this will ensure that we will be able to shape the future" he laughed, the rest of eisenwald laughed evilly with him

"Bastard!" Rain shouted with fury and her eyes slowly turned pitch black

Natsu and Gray visibly shrank back, and even Erza tensed

A few dark mages started muttering to eachother

"I swear I've heard about a black eyes fairy before" one said "I can't remember though"

"And Erza" another said "I know I've heard of her too"

Lucy went wide eyed "what's with her eyes?" She asked happy

"Something about her magic" Happy said in a whisper voice "her eyes turn black when she gets really angry"

"You would kill thousands of innocent people, families, and children, for power?!" Rain shouted with fury

"Yes that's exactly right" Eragore said "and you can't stop us, fairy tail filth"

Rain shouted again and a bright blue and black fireball materialized in her hand, which she immediately threw at Eragore

Eragore barley dodged it in time and it flew past him, blowing a huge chunk out of the wall

Lucy just stared in shock "what magic is that? It's not regular fire magic" she said "is she a fire dragon slayer like Natsu?"

Before Happy could answer, Eragore grinned and jumped into the air "I'll be off now Fairys, I'll let my guild play with you" and with that he vanished

"Gray, Natsu, go after him" Erza said "make sure he doesn't use lullaby on the city"

Natsu and Gray shot eachother a look but nodded and left, glad to he away from the head berserk Rain

A couple of Eisenwald mages went after them. Which left Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Rain to deal with the rest of the dark guild

"Alright, we'll deal with the rest of Eisenwald" Erza said

"What?! Three girls against an entire dark guild?"

A group of the braver, or dumber, dark wizards left the main body and advanced towards the still somewhat enraged Rain and laughed

"My mom always told me not to hit girls but I'll make an exception this once" one said

Without a word, Rain's hands burst into that odd colored fire "take another step and title be your last" she warned

One of the dark mages watching from nearbye went wide eyed "wait! Don't do it guys!" He shouted "do you have any idea who that is? That's Rain Wildstorm! The Flame Empress!"

The dark mages moving towards Rain either didnt hear their fellow member or just didnt care and charged Rain

Rain created a fireball in he hand again "Flame gods exploding fire!" She shouted and threw it at the mages, exploding against one and sending them flying across the room

Lucy looked awed "whoa, she's so strong"

"Flame gods Bellow!" Rain shouted and breathed a torrent of fire at another charging group of dark mages

"Flame god?" Lucy asked "what kind of magic is that?"

"It's called flame god slayer magic" Happy explained "it's extremely powerful and is even stronger than dragon slayer magic, a god slayer can even eat other elemental attacks and use it against their opponents while they still have the elemental energy in them"

"So wait, if Natsu was trained by a dragon, does that mean Rain was trained... By a god?" Lucy asked

"No, she said the magic was sealed in a tome fly the first flame god slayer, and it chose her to be the next one" Happy said

Meanwhile, Erza had also joined the fight and was requiping tons of weapons

Happy also explained Erza's requip magic to Lucy

"It's the queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!" A dark Mage called as a circle of swords cut through their ranks as Erza floated in her heavens wheel armor

"She can also requip her armor, most mages can only requip their weapons. It's an ability that only Erza knows" Happy said "it's called the knight"

Erza took out a good portion of the dark mages but their was still a ton surrounding Rain

Rain just smirked and placed both of her hands on the ground

A minute later, six larger than normal panthers made of Rain's fire materialized around her

"Whoa, how'd she do that?!" Lucy asked

"That's a special ability that she taught herself, she calls it the fires of creation. She can make just about anything, living or inanimate" Happy said

The panthers all growled and charged the dark mages, in a few minutes it was all over

Rain joined Erza, happy, and Lucy

"They weren't so tough" she said

One heavyset dark wizard quickly ran out of the room

"Lucy" Rain said "go follow that guy and bring him here, maybe he can tell us something usefull"

Lucy nodded "right!" She says and ran off with happy

Erza soon fell to her knees, Rain helped her back up "you over did it on the magic mobile Erza" Rain chided

Erza chuckled "I know, but I'll be fine, now lets find Eragore and stop him"

* * *

And that's it! I hopped you liked it!

Next chapter will be fun and feature lots if stuff! (Maybe)

Anyway, I'll get to work on it and get it up as soon as I can

And don't forget to give it a nice, or constructively critistic (is that a word? Don't know but I'm making it one), review!

Ok I guess that's it for now, bye!


End file.
